1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for processing data in a heterogeneous multi-processor environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heterogeneous multi-processor systems may be systems equipped with heterogeneous processors, for example, a main processor and accelerators. Since the accelerators can run only certain tasks at high speed, the use of the accelerators for all operations may deteriorate the overall performance of the entire heterogeneous multi-processor system. Thus, certain tasks may be run by the accelerators, and other tasks may be run by the main processor.
One of the simplest ways to utilize accelerators in a heterogeneous multi-processor environment is to allocate tasks between processor cores. However, if there is a dependency between the tasks, a main processor and accelerators may not be able to run the tasks at the same time in parallel, and the main processor or the accelerators may often be placed in a standby mode.
There may be certain tasks that are determined to be processed by certain processor cores. In this case, even though there are other processing cores available and the other processing cores may have better processing capabilities than the certain processor cores, the other available processing cores may not be used during run time and may often be placed in a standby mode instead.